


Chaotic Stupid

by yours truly (abriefcandle)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family, Fluff, For a Friend, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Loki's Niece Has A Filthy Mouth And No Excuse, M/M, One Shot, They/Them Pronouns for Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abriefcandle/pseuds/yours%20truly
Summary: In which Loki is only slightly jealous of Tony’s coffee.
Relationships: Loki & Thor, Loki/Tony Stark, Thor & Original Female Character, Tony Stark & Original Female Character, loki & original female character
Kudos: 31





	Chaotic Stupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fina/gifts).



> Well, Fína, this one's for you. Happy holidays.

Loki sits at the end of the kitchen table, frappuccino in one hand and crisp, crinkling newspaper in the other, humming a low greeting as Tony fumbles blindly into the kitchen in search of coffee. He slams a few buttons on the coffee machine, and eventually, it grumbles to life, and Tony stares at it intently, rubbing his bleary eyes and squinting at the device. Loki tilts their head commiseratingly as Tony finally rips the pot from the machine and dumps a flood of black sludge into a mug and chugs it, moaning in pleasure as he does so. Loki’s eyes narrow.

Inhaling sharply, Loki lets out a low growl, setting down his drink, and then snags Tony’s wrist in their free hand, dragging him into their lap. Tony yelps, wriggling a bit, but doesn’t protest, pouting.

Across the table, a young brunette stares up from where she sits beside her father munching on cereal with furrowed brows. Then, she sets down her spoon, and says, “Hey, frænó?”

Loki looks up from their newspaper, eyebrow raised. “Yes, Nessa, dear?”

“You know,” Nessa says, eyes wide and lips pouty. “You’re a fucking sadistic dominatrix, right?”

Beside her, Thor spit-takes his morning ale across the table, saliva and alcohol spraying everywhere.

Loki just stares, and Tony snorts into the back of his hand.

“Ew! Point Break! Gross!” Tony whines, holding his coffee away from the splash zone.

“Brother! What have you been teaching her?” Thor gasps, spluttering.

“Nothing of the sort, I assure you,” Loki replies. “Though I am flattered by her estimation of me.”

Slightly green, Thor rises and whimpers, “I...I think I shall take my leave,” and then flees.

Once out of sight, Nessa turns on Tony. “You owe me ten bucks.”

“A deal’s a deal, brat,” Tony says, tossing her a couple of fives. Nessa flounces away.

“Really, Stark?” Loki says, nibbling on their lover’s neck.

“What? Did you really expect any better from me?” Tony replies, pecking Loki’s cheek. “Besides, I can’t help it. I’m chaotic good.”

"Chaotic stupid, more like.”

“Hey!”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried looking for whatever term might be used for the nonbinary siblings of a parent in Icelandic and found literally nothing, but "frænó" is about the closest I could devise with my extremely limited knowledge of Icelandic (that is to say, no knowledge of Icelandic). Basically means "kin" + a diminutive of sorts. Google Translate tells me that it means "aunt," but given literally no search results come up for the word, even on Icelandic Google, I'm going to assume that Google Translate has that one incorrect.


End file.
